Primal Instincts
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: In a world where humans are struggling to adapt, the perfect human was created, she only has the primal instincts that every human should have. But what happens when a certian brunette falls for her simple ways? T for language, gore and violence.


**Thought I would try something that has never been done before. Whoop! There is some pretty graphic and disgusting content in this chapter(A baby dies so you sensitive readers have a warning) Those of you who are familiar with 'What if' will know some of the OC characters Like Riley and Makenzie, I'm reusing them, they are my babies after all. More AN's at the bottom.**

**I still don't own glee. But Makenzie and Riley are forever mine!**

(Dr. Hudson's POV (Yes Finn.))

"Dr. De Hailen, Dr. Puckerman, what's wrong?" The two women spin towards me with worried looks on their faces.

"Test subject 491 is failing!" The blonde barks and the taller woman glares at her in irritation. I groan and rush into its room, TS491 is a small female baby, her body was rejecting the test and the child's life was being ripped away. We have been working on improvement tests for the human body, memory boosts, anti-aging serums, resistance towards major sicknesses like cancer and HIV. We have been modifying the human DNA. But out of 490 test subjects only two survived. The baby on the operating table gurgles as blood spills out of its mouth.

I grumble, make that one. Test subject number three was the only test subject to survive. A female, she was injected with the serum at three months on the third of the third two thousand and three at thirty three minutes past three. Everybody was shocked and pleasantly surprised at the child's survival for years. She's eighteen years old now and the serum successfully bonded with her DNA, the girl heals nearly immediately from minor injuries such as cuts and minor burns, she has unbelievable resistance to pain, resists every type of sickness, really, she is the perfect human being.

Or she would be, if she didn't fight so damn hard. She completely freaks out if anyone touches her. You can be a breath away from her and shell be completely calm, but, raise a finger to her and she'll attack you. She's worse around male doctors and nurses though, when she was young the male doctors beat her, they sometimes still do. She lets female doctors and nurses near her but they can't touch her.

"Dispose of the body, and bring me a coffee, we're getting a new girl in today." I bark at Makenzie nonchalantly. The blonde growls the order to Riley who runs off in search of coffee. I stalk down the hall to my office and collapse into my chair. I can't for the life of me figure number three out. The only survivor, a small, blonde girl with a spirit that cannot be broken. I check the clock, that new girl is 20 minutes late. Suddenly there's a timid knock at the door. "Come in!" I call. The first thing I notice is bright blue eyes. The brunette looks terrified.

(Marley's POV)

I can't believe I'm late on the first day! My alarm went off late, then my geyser burst, then my heel broke, then the cab I took got a flat and well, it's been a suckish morning ok? The man looked amused and slightly annoyed at my late arrival.

"Sorry I'm late; it's just been a really long morning." I sigh and he nods.

"Tha-" He's cut off by the office phone ringing, he glances at me apologetically and picks up. He nods and puts down again. "Well you're gonna be learning on the job, TS3 has been reported to be putting up resistance." He dashed out the room and I followed closely behind. We walked past a couple of labs and some holding areas before we reached TS3's cell. I nearly faint when I see her, she's ashen blonde and tiny but boy was she putting up a fight against the man who looked as if he wanted to inject her with something. "Be careful, she goes for wrists, necks and ankles." Dr. Hudson warns me. She connects our eyes and I see fear, not anger in those hazel pools. Her moment's distraction is enough for the man to raise a hand and slap her… hard. Fury burns in my chest and before I know it I'm yelling at the guy. I crouch down to next to the girl and touch her check with the palm of my hand gently to inspect the damage; she whimpers and nuzzles into my touch. I smile softly.

I look up from her hazel eyes to see that everyone has frozen with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask, dumbstruck. They all glance around.

"She normally attacks anyone who is doing half of what you're doing." I look at her and my face starts burning in sick realisation that my wrist is in her mouth's way and she can easily bite me. I decide that talking to her might help.

"Hi, can you understand me?" I ask gently. She nods her head. "Good, I'm Marley, I'm new here." I say, she looks mildly curious but not violent at all.

"Clearly, you're the only idiot who thinks you can touch her, of course you're new." A woman with blonde hair in an unruly pony tail sneers. Her name tag says: de Hailen.

"It's amazing, she isn't even glaring!" Dr. Hudson exclaims, I look at her and smile, standing, I offer my hand to help her up and she takes it, her touch sends electricity through my veins, she has a grip on my wrist and the room hold's their breath. She just releases me once she's up. "Ms. Rose you are permanently hired!" He exclaims. I look at the blonde who probably just saved my job and smile. She returns it and people actually gasp, she shoots them an irritated glare before growling. I giggle at how cute it is and people stare at me weirdly. She looks at me with a tiny hint of curiosity, but doesn't pay much attention to me otherwise. She has a glare fixed on Hailen, another growl makes its way from the blonde's throat the small blonde doctor takes a step back with wide eyes.

A raspy cough fills the air and it snaps the small blonde out of her trance, she walks to the back of the holding pen and sits in a huff. I look for the source of the cough and see a woman with tan skin and black hair standing in the doorway.

"What did I miss? There's no blood." She says rather disappointed. I gape at her. She shrugs at me. "What? It's the only entertainment around here." She says boredly.

"Newbie here touched TS3." Hailen said in an amused tone.

"She's still alive." The woman says and eyes me critically. Then she eyes the small blonde in the corner of the room. "She's also still alive..."

"Yeah... and?" I ask in an irritated tone, the way they act towards this girl, it makes me sick to the stomach.

"Dr. Rose, do you think you could inject her with this, it's nothing dangerous, only vitamins. I nod.

"I'll try." I take the syringe and head to the corner of the room calmly, she sees me coming and tenses, glaring at me defensively, she's in a corner so I decide that she would feel threatened if I tried anything while she's cornered. She shoots a sharp glare at my hand; I hold the syringe up to show her. "You see this? It has stuff in it that will help you, it stings a bit, but it will go away and it'll make you feel healthier." I look at her she's still tensed but she seems less threatening. "Will you let me inject you?" I ask and she bares her teeth. I exhale thoughtfully. "Will you let me if those doctors aren't in here?" I ask again she looks at me hopefully. I turn to the doctors. "She wants you out of the room." I say as firm as I can without being threatening towards the girl behind me, I know that it's stupid to turn your back to danger but I really couldn't care less. Dr. Hudson nods.

"Everybody out!" he orders and they file out. I look at her again.

"Now will you let me?" She eyes me suspiciously from her corner. "Do you want to come out of that corner?" I ask, and hold out a hand. "I won't hurt you, you can." I say encouragingly she inches out of her corner and takes a hesitant step towards me, she reaches out and touches my hand with her own, shocks run through my veins again, she seems to feel similar because she snatches her hand back, growling, she eyes my hand curiously and reaches out again, she lays her hand in mine gently, inching closer until she's a breath away, I look into her eyes as she seems to relish the touch. I feel sick; they must treat her so horribly. "May I?" I ask touching a vein in the crook of her elbow. She tenses a bit but doesn't pull away and I take that as a yes. I disinfect the area gently and inject her with the vitamins. When I'm finished I smile at her cute expression of confusion, I watched the video footage of them injecting stuff into her before, they strap her down and beat her until weak, and then they inject her as she heals.

I let go of her. "All done." I say with a shrug and a smile. She mimics my smile and I can't help but giggle at how cute she is, my heart is beating so fast when I see her smile. She's beautiful and I can already tell that working here is going to be quite interesting...

**Oh gosh guys, I can't update my other stories until I get my own laptop and that might take quite a while so I started a new one while I wait, please tell me what you think.**

**Lots of love**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
